


With a Capital P

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Angst, Pregnant Louis, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: Harry sat down on one of their rickety wooden chairs and Louis slid an envelope across the table to him. Louis stared at him across the table and Harry couldn't help but give him a confused look at the grainy photos he pulled from the envelope.“What are these?”“Those are the first ultrasounds of our child,” Louis told him.





	With a Capital P

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first time I have attempted an mpreg fic. It is a completely self-indulgent story I thought of over a year ago. It was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you x a million to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful beta!

As fate would have it, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson met each other one late night, waiting for a bus. 

Rain was pouring outside of the bus stop enclosure and steam drifted up from the pavement, as it was unusually hot for April. A slightly drunk Harry was mesmerized by the slow curl of the steam as it drifted into the downpour. 

A figure huddled in a hoodie ran into the small space of the shelter and plopped down on the bench next to Harry, breaking his slow thoughts.

Harry turned towards the person and registered the shadowy face of a man. The streetlight on the corner showed sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes over eyes that glimmered in the night.

“See something you like, mate?” the man asked Harry.

Harry slowly blinked in response before he realized the reason the man asked was because Harry was flatout staring at him.

“I’m sorry. I’ve had a bit to drink and you look very pretty.”

Instead of punching him like Harry expected, the man giggled. It was not a laugh. It was a beautiful giggle that Harry wanted to record and play over and over again.

“Thank you, drunk stranger.”

At the mention of being a stranger, Harry collected the manners his mum taught him and reached a hand out to the man.

“My name is Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Louis,” the newly named stranger replied as he shook Harry’s hand.

The bus finally rolled up to the stop, and Harry allowed Louis to get on before he followed.

After scanning his Oyster Card, Harry looked around for the man. When he spotted him hunched in a back corner of the bus, he made his way up the aisle to him.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Harry asked as he wobbled with the bus’ movement in the aisle.

Louis raised his eyebrows, but gestured for Harry to take a seat. Harry made sure he kept the middle seat between them. It was obvious he wanted to get closer to the man, but he had no desire to make him uncomfortable with his presence.

Harry had waited long enough for the bus that he had begun sobering up from his buzzed state.

“So, Louis, tell me what brings you out tonight.”

“I was actually visiting me sister. We started talking after dinner and lost track of time.”

“I have a sister,” Harry said, through the trance Louis’ blue eyes had put him under.

Louis chuckled, “Thank you for the random fact.”

“‘S not random. You have a sister. I have a sister. I'm trying to make conversation.” 

“You're doing a terrible job,” Louis said from beneath the hands he had over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. 

Harry could feel his lips fold down in a pout. “You’re cute, so I'm trying to be nice. You're thwarting my attempts.”

He watched as Louis’ face turned serious. “I guess I should let you know you're also cute. Even though you're a bit drunk.” 

As soon as Louis admitted Harry was also cute, he immediately started grinning. 

“Now you look like you might kill me in my sleep,” Louis said. 

“I promise I won't!” Harry panicked. 

“Calm down, love. I'm joking.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but decided not to push his luck. Instead, the pair lapsed into a relaxed silence as they watched raindrops slide along the bus windows. 

As they neared his stop, Harry began preparing what he would tell Louis when he got off the bus. 

It was going to be something smooth. A way to ask him on a date, or maybe he'd slide Louis his phone number. 

The bus pulled up to his stop and Harry slid out of their shared seat. He was still preparing what to say to Louis when he also stood up to leave the bus. 

His heart started beating wildly at the prospect of having a proper goodbye with the beautiful man. 

After silently exiting, they stood on the pavement once again surrounded by lamplight.

“Sorry to say, this is the moment I kill you,” Harry tried and failed to say with a straight face.

Louis response was to once again giggle at Harry’s antics.

“I'm going this way. Nice to meet you,” Louis said with a thumb hitched over his shoulder.

Harry usually would have left it at that and let Louis walk off, but something was telling him he shouldn't let him go. 

“I'm going to sound like a crazy drunk but I would really like to take you out sometime. Can we exchange numbers and set it up sometime? Of course you can say no. I'm not going to force you to go out with me…” Harry babbled.

A slow smile worked its way onto Louis’ face while Harry struggled. 

“Against my better judgement, I'm going to say yes.”

Harry threw a victorious fist in the air before excitedly handing his phone to Louis. 

They gave each other a quiet goodbye in the late night air before heading in separate directions to their flats.

Harry successfully got into his apartment, ready for bed, and crawled under his covers before he gave in to the urge to text Louis. 

_Glad you agreed to go out with sober me. Can't wait. Xx_

_Go to sleep, Curly :)_ came the almost immediate reply.

-

Harry wouldn't say he and Louis had a whirlwind relationship, but he also wouldn't say that they took things slow. 

Two months into their relationship, they met each other’s families. Family was a large part of each of their lives and they both knew they could not continue seeing each other if they didn't get on with their closest family members. Luckily, they all immediately adored each other and family meals with both sides present became an almost regular thing. 

Three months together saw their first exchange of the magically serious word ‘love.’

After six months of dating, they moved in with each other. Their friends thought it was too soon, but Harry and Louis knew it wasn't. They lived down the street from each other and were always staying the night at one flat or another. Why not save time and money by moving in together?

The pair knew all there was to know about each other. Louis knew Harry was a hedge witch and had a knack for making natural remedies. Harry knew Louis’ father had siren blood somewhere in the family line that had supposedly skipped Louis, though Harry wasn’t convinced. They acknowledged each other's strengths and faults and used them to keep their love growing every day. 

Maybe the next step for some couples would be marriage, but for Louis and Harry it was something a bit different. 

-

Louis cried out as he tightly fisted the already wrinkled bedsheet. His forearms shook as he held himself up for Harry to continue fucking him from behind.

“How's that, love?” Harry panted into Louis’ ear.

“Harder,” Louis needily mewed. 

Harry reached up and grabbed onto the bed frame for leverage so he could thrust his hips harder while attempting to continue hitting Louis’ sensitive prostate. 

Sex was a normal occurrence in their relationship, only this time was different then their usual sexual activities. After weeks of waiting, two envelopes addressed to each of them had arrived in their post box. They eagerly ripped them open and then immediately tumbled into bed when they discovered both of them were clean. Barebacking was the next milestone in their relationship. 

Harry had always imagined what fucking Louis without a condom would feel like and vice versa. 

The feeling of Louis’ tight heat around his condom-less cock was electrifying. Harry never wanted to use a condom again, messes be damned. 

Harry was so far down in his own thoughts that he missed Louis wrapping a hand around his own cock. Before he could demand him to stop, Louis moaned as he came over his own fist. 

Louis clenched around Harry as pleasure coursed through him. The sensation of Louis seizing around his bare cock was new for Harry and it almost instantly sent Harry over the edge. He grunted as he continued to thrust his hips through his orgasm. 

Louis whined when Harry pulled out and Harry rolled him onto his back so they could begin their post-sex cuddle routine. 

Harry rested in the crook of Louis’ right arm and laid his head on his bare shoulder. He heard Louis sigh contentedly followed by the gentle feel of his hand running through Harry’s sweaty curls. 

“You put so much come in me, I can feel it running down my leg,” Louis said.

“That's too bad, because I don't think I'll ever wear a condom again,” Harry replied.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing.”

After a beat of silence, Harry barked out a laugh. 

“Forgot you’re a messy boy.”

“Oi, don't say things like that! I need time before we go again,” Louis chastised him. 

The two of them broke out into helpless giggles. They settled down and their matched breathing lulled each other to sleep. 

 

 _Four Months Later_

Harry was busy in the kitchen making a draught for Louis. For three days now, his poor boy had a terrible stomach bug that had him vomiting throughout the day. 

So far, he had tried different varieties of herbs but nothing was working. Harry poured the herbal tea he made into a mug and took it and a bowl broth on a tray to the living room.

Louis lay on their couch staring at the TV as a rerun of Great British Bakeoff played. He felt Louis’ head but he still had no fever, which was strange. 

His hand was swatted away by Louis.

“I'm fine. Stop making such a big deal,” he said petulantly. 

Despite Louis’ protests, Harry forced him to drink the tea and eat the broth he made. 

He was dozing off with Louis’ feet in his lap on the couch when he was woken by Louis scrambling off the couch. 

When he caught up to him in the bathroom, Louis was curled around the toilet. Harry did his best to soothe his heaving boyfriend. Once it seemed he was done, Harry helped Louis off the floor and pressed a damp cloth against his sweaty forehead. 

It made no sense. Harry had given all the draughts he knew for stomach ailments, but none of them were working. He was at a loss for what was wrong. 

“I think maybe I should go to a doctor,” Louis said into the mirror. 

Harry frowned but nodded in agreement. It stressed Harry out that his family knowledge of natural potions wasn't working. Maybe he wasn't as good at it as he originally thought?

It was like Louis had read his thoughts when he spoke up.

“Don't worry, love. It has nothing to do with your remedies. Something else is going on with me. I'm sure once the doctor figures it out you'll know exactly what to prescribe me,” Louis reassured him. 

There was nothing else Harry could do but try keeping Louis and his nauseous stomach comfortable until he saw a doctor.

-

Two days later, Louis was able to get an appointment at a clinic. His stomach virus had gotten a bit better since then but they decided he needed to go to be on the safe side. 

Harry could not afford time off from his editorial job at a London magazine. He spent his day distracted by what could be happening at the doctor's office. 

When it was time for him to leave, and Louis still hadn't sent him a message, Harry wasted no time rushing back to their flat. 

He called out to Louis as soon as he had the front door open. No reply came, so he slowly made his way into the kitchen. 

Louis was sitting at the dining table with a mug of tea in front of him. As soon as he saw Harry, he poured a cup for him and motioned him over to the table. 

“What's going on, Lou?” he asked.

“You'll want to take a seat for what I have to tell you.”

Worst case scenarios began flashing through Harry’s mind. What if he had gotten the new werewolf flu spreading around? Was it cancer?

“It's nothing to worry about, Hazza. Only a bit of a surprise.”

Harry sat down on one of their rickety wooden chairs and Louis slid an envelope across the table to him. Louis stared at him across the table and Harry couldn't help but give him a confused look at the grainy photos he pulled from the envelope. 

“What are these?”

“Those are the first ultrasounds of our child,” Louis told him.

“...You're...pregnant?” Harry said hesitantly.

“With a capital ‘P,’” came Louis’ resigned response. 

“How? You never told me you have the gene!”

It wasn't unheard of for males to carry children but it was uncommon. Most of males knew about it because it was a genetic gene carried on through family lines.

“I swear I didn't know it until today. It must be far back in my family line. The doctor did tests today to track where it came from.” Louis’ eyes pleaded with Harry to believe him as he grabbed one of his hands over the table.

“Of course I believe you, Lou. This is just a lot to take in…” Harry trailed off.

“I know we haven’t even been together full a full year. There are options if we decide we’re not ready for this. Or we could work something out for me to keep the baby and you can pay child support.” Stressful tears came to Louis’ eyes. 

Harry fell onto his knees next to Louis’ chair and held both of Louis’ shaking hands. 

“I'm not leaving you and we’re not abandoning this baby,” Harry reassured him. “I love you and for some reason I get the feeling that this was always planned for us.” Harry  laid a gentle kiss on Louis’ hands. 

Tears freely fell down Louis’ face while he managed to choke out, “You know this means you'll have to start wearing a condom again.”

Harry laughed along with the beautiful man in front of him. Yes, their situation was unexpected, but they had both already discussed having kids one day. As far as Harry could see, it was meant to be.

-

Now that Harry knew Louis’ true ailment, he made the correct herbal teas to ease his discomfort. 

The doctor had told Louis that he was around twelve weeks. With morning sickness as severe as he had, it was important to keep his fluid intake up.

This time the medicine worked and Louis was able to go back to his teaching job with no worries. Once he got back to his usual schedule, he informed his employer of his condition and worked out a way for Louis to attend his doctor appointments during school. Luckily, the baby would arrive in July when the term was over. It was now the middle of January. 

 

_Sixteen Weeks_

For Harry’s birthday, he got to go with Louis to his OB appointment. 

Dr. Hill was a calming presence for the nervous parents to be. She guided them through an ultrasound and Harry was amazed by the speed of the heartbeat that came through the monitor. 

“Dr. Evans sent me your test results from your first visit. I'd like to go over them and then we can do an internal exam.” 

The doctor explained that Louis’ DNA had no signs of the male pregnancy gene. His pregnancy might be a one-time magical fluke, but she suggested they practice safe sex until they wanted more children. 

While Dr. Hill did a pelvic exam, Louis gratefully gripped Harry’s hand during the uncomfortable process. 

“As you may already know, some males are capable of naturally having children just as a female does. Unfortunately, you are not equipped for that. We’ll have to do a cesarean when your due date approaches.”

Louis’ face turned pale at the mention of cesarean. Harry knew he had a fear of surgeries, so the delivery of their baby was now a job Harry would have to continually soothe Louis about. 

-

A little after the four-month mark, Harry and Louis officially announced to their families that they were expecting. 

Anne had invited both sides of the family over for a Sunday roast and they decided better now than later to give the news. 

Dinner had been cleared and everyone was leisurely eating Jay’s famous homemade sorbet. 

Louis had been feeling ill that day and his mum became concerned about it when her son barely touched the ice cream in front of him. 

“Is something wrong, Boobear?” Jay asked Louis.

Never let it be said that Louis wasn't someone who takes advantage of dramatic moments. He pulled Harry out of his seat so they were both standing at the table while everyone present stared at them. 

Louis casually elbowed Harry to get the ball rolling. 

“We have something to tell everyone,” Harry said trying to sound like he wasn't just put on the spot.

Louis beamed at him before turning back to their audience. 

“I'm pregnant!” he exclaimed. 

There was shocked silence around the room and a few open jaws. Then, almost all at once, everyone stood up and swarmed the two of them. 

Being the star of the announcement, most of their respective families immediately circled Louis. 

Robin and Dan gave Harry shit for accidentally knocking someone up. As his older sister, Gemma was equally unhelpful. Louis’ mum and even Harry’s own mum threatened his manhood if he didn't take care of Louis and their child.

Harry looked on fondly as Louis lifted his enormously oversized hoodie to show his small bump to their mums. It may have been unfair that Harry was getting the short end of the attention stick, but he could deal with that when Louis was glowing with happiness. 

 

_Eighteen Weeks_

When the couple found out they would soon have another person living with them, discussions began about moving into a bigger flat that was more suitable for a baby. They had been steadily saving money for things like a holiday, a new car, and the possibility of a future wedding. Weekends were then spent looking at new places to live. Louis had already begun acquiring baby items that took up space in their current home.

As his pregnancy progressed, Louis became increasingly more bratty and, frankly, short tempered. 

It got to the point where Louis threw a fit and told Harry to stop being so picky and pick their new home out himself. He no longer wanted a part of it. 

So, that's exactly what Harry did. He planned their budget, picked a smart, contemporary flat in a convenient location, and then presented the completed paperwork to his pregnant boyfriend. 

Harry wasn't sure if he should prepare for Louis to be angry at him for doing what he asked or if Louis would be happy they finally had somewhere to move. 

What he was not expecting was Louis bursting into tears. Not-pregnant-Louis rarely cried and it still frazzled Harry that pregnant-Louis cried a lot.

“I'm so sorry,” Louis sobbed. 

Harry gently pulled Louis into his lap on the couch where Harry had just handed over their signed apartment lease. 

“Shh, love. It's alright. Tell me what's wrong and we’ll fix it,” Harry said as he rubbed his hands over Louis’ protruding belly.

Harry was not ashamed of his obsession with Louis’ baby bump. And Louis would never admit it, but he loved Harry's attention. 

Many nights Louis fell asleep to Harry giving his stomach a massage while he talked to the baby growing inside. In the morning, Harry would wake Louis up with soft kisses all over his belly. 

“I was mean to you about finding a flat, so you had to find one without me.” He hiccuped through the tears. 

“It's alright, love. I know you're tired from keeping up with your students and you don't need the added stress of flat hunting. Besides, I chose a place we both loved.”

“But I was so mean to you.” Louis rubbed at his eyes.

“And I forgive you,” Harry calmly told him. 

It took a night of cuddles for Louis to feel better. By the time he fell asleep, Louis couldn't stop talking about moving into their new home.

-

They agreed it was better to move as soon as possible. To save money, they enlisted their friends to help, rather than hiring movers. 

Harry refused to let Louis lift even the smallest objects. He huffed as he was regulated to putting their belongings in boxes. 

The week before they had also spent their evenings after work packing up. When the weekend rolled around, Louis was enthusiastic and full of energy. He bossed Niall and Liam around from his perch in the kitchen. Every trip they made to drop things at the new place Louis spent telling them where boxes went.

Louis had always demanded attention and people willingly gave it to him. Now that he was pregnant, he was soaking up even more attention. He smiled when random strangers cooed at him on the street. 

Harry had seen him with his students who constantly wanted to touch his belly and had a million questions to ask. Instead of chastising them, Louis encouraged their curiosity. 

They called it a day late Friday night. By the end of the first day, Louis’ feet were noticeably swollen. He flopped on their bed and sweetly asked Harry for a foot massage. 

Saturday and Sunday saw Louis flitting around the new apartment unpacking. Harry noticed him getting worn out, but the stubborn man would not listen to him. 

Midafternoon Sunday Louis finally gave into the exhaustion that had obviously settled over him. He crawled into the bed with a headache and aching feet and promptly fell asleep curled around his body pillow.

Harry sent the boys home and continued putting a few things away he was sure Louis wouldn't be angry about. 

Louis stirred when Harry got into bed, replacing the pillow with Harry’s body. He gave Harry a sleepy kiss.

“Welcome to our new home,” Harry whispered.

 

_Twenty-Four Weeks_

When six months rolled around, Louis had a noticeable waddle that Harry quickly learned not to comment on.

Some days Louis came home sad from school, because his assistant had taken over a lot of Louis’ duties like sitting on the floor for story time. Nursery children were even more difficult to handle when you were growing another human. 

To keep Louis’ mind off it, Harry distracted him with decorating. Louis painted the nursery a happy peach color and had Harry build the crib and rocking chair he had selected. 

Harry could tell having the nursery settled made Louis feel worlds better. Now that he had all the baby’s new items in their place and the flat mostly finished, he could properly begin nesting.

Most nights when Harry woke up to find Louis not in bed or when he came home from the magazine office, Harry would find him dozing in the nursery rocking chair with calm music softly playing.

Watching him from the doorway, there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Louis was ready for parenthood.

-

They had discussed finding out the gender of their precious baby over the last few months. Harry did not care if they found out before the delivery or not. All he wanted was a healthy child. Their gender did not matter.

He left the decision up to Louis since he was the one working hard to grow a human. Louis was indecisive when it came to simple matters like what color kitchen towels to get. He treated the gender decision like it was the biggest choice he would ever make. It frustrated Harry to no end, but he patiently let Louis reason out what he considered pros and cons of a gender reveal.

They could have found at Louis’ last sonogram what the gender if they wanted to. Louis had spent the time leading up his current appointment switching back and forth between wanting to know and waiting until delivery.

Finally, he told Dr. Hill to tell them the gender. Louis lightly grasped Harry’s hand as the doctor checked Louis’ chart.

“Looks like you are going to have a baby girl, congratulations!” She smiled.

Harry wipe away a tear that had escaped down one of Louis’ cheeks.

“How do you feel about that, Lou?”

“We’re having a little girl,” he said in awe. 

He nodded his head as Louis processed the knowledge they now had. 

“Let’s not tell anyone.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

“We’ll get a better variety of baby shower gifts if we don't say anything.” Louis gave a devious laugh.

“Plus, the gender doesn't make a difference to me. We’re going to love this child unconditionally.”

Sometimes Harry’s love for Louis surprised him. He felt his heart swell with infinite amounts of love and joy as he gazed down at his beaming boy.

 

_Twenty-eight Weeks_

Lottie and Gemma organized a baby shower for Louis. The fast friends were so excited about having a niece or nephew to coddle that they went all out with the party.

At the beginning, Louis was happily bouncing around the room. Their family and friends fawned over his ever growing bump and talked about their own pregnancy experiences. 

Louis almost cried over the peanut butter cupcakes flavored with Nutella icing Harry told the girls to order. They were the two foods Louis constantly craved. Harry had to start rationing how much of them he ate each day, otherwise Louis would eat a whole jar in one sitting. 

It was after present opening that Harry saw the cranky downward tilt to Louis’ lips. He had been struggling to sleep comfortably and got irrationally angry when Harry offered to make a sleeping remedy or told Louis to try napping during the day. They were playing silly baby games such as guessing how big Louis’ bump was. Louis looked about five seconds away from biting someone’s head off as Lottie measured him. 

Luckily, the party was being held at their flat so Harry could act quickly. He tried to relate calming thoughts through the smile he gave Louis. His boyfriend's frown only deepened. 

Harry dragged Gemma to the kitchen before putting the kettle on and grabbing a variety of herbs out of a cabinet.

“I know you and Lottie put a lot of effort into this event and we really appreciate it, but if these people don't vacate our living room soon, they will experience the volcano that pregnant Louis is about to turn into,” Harry told his expectant sister. 

Gemma huffed out a breath that ruffled her bangs. “I guess we can forgive him and his hormones. He has been a good sport about all the shower activities we have subjected him to.”

“Thanks, Gems,” Harry distractedly told her as he focused on straining the tea he was making. 

Harry could feel her eye roll as she walked back to the living room. 

Within ten minutes, everyone had been politely ushered out and all that remained were the hosts and their mums.

Louis was seeing both mums out when Harry brought a tray with another cupcake and the fresh tea to their coffee table. 

Jay placed her hands on Louis’ cheeks and told him sternly, “Go take a nap. I know you tried to enjoy the whole party, but it's obvious you and your little one need some more rest today.”

Anne nodded her agreement before giving Louis a parting kiss on the cheek. 

Harry scoffed after the door closed, “Goodbye to you all, too.”

“Don't be jealous that I'm their favorite, because I'm giving them a grandchild.” Louis yawned. 

Louis leaned against Harry as they surveyed the mess their living room was in. Wrapping paper littered the floor, empty and full cups sat in random places, and Louis had not done a very good job of neatly stacking gifts after opening them. 

He heard Louis sigh as he bent down to start picking gift wrappings up. Harry took the trash from him and then gently pushed him towards the couch. 

“Don't worry about the mess. Gemma, Lottie, and I will take care of it. I want you to prop your feet up and drink that whole cup of tea.”

Louis gingerly lowered himself onto their plush couch. He made a disgusted face when he smelled the tea, but Harry was grateful when he took a sip instead of arguing over drinking it.

With the help of their sisters, the living room and kitchen were spotless in no time. After profusely thanking Gemma and Lottie, the house was peacefully silent once more.

Harry moved all of their new gifts into the nursery where they could sort through them latter. He made a note in his phone to buy thank you cards. He made his way back to the living room to ask Louis if he wanted to nap with Harry in their room. The herbal tea Harry gave him should be starting to work. 

Louis was curled on his side lying asleep the couch. His hands were protectively wrapped around his stomach. Harry cooed softly to himself and then took a quick photo. Normally, he would move Louis to a bed, but he didn't want to wake him up since he had been sleeping so poorly at night. Instead, Harry softly tucked a throw blanket around him. It was a relief to see Louis finally getting some rest. Harry settled himself into their recliner and turned the tv on. No one had to know that he spent the next two hours mostly watching Louis sleep instead of what was playing on the telly.

Louis woke up with a grumpy expression. 

“Everything all right, love?” Harry asked as he got ready to get up and help Louis with whatever he needed. 

“No. Your daughter keeps kicking me bladder while I'm trying to sleep. Now I've gotta get up and wee when all I want to do is lay here.”

Somehow, he pulled himself off the couch. As Louis stalked to the restroom, Harry smiled at his retreating back. He was willing to put up with all of Louis’ moods if it meant he and the baby were healthy. 

-

Louis and Harry had always had an active sex life together. 

Like most pregnancies, his sex drive steadily increased. By the seven-month mark, Harry was contemplating why he ever thought sex was so great.

Sometimes while they laid in bed at night Louis wouldn’t even let Harry get him off. Instead, he would bat Harry’s hand away and he would have to watch Louis struggle to touch himself while he sat there painfully hard. The brat would then demand Harry help him and would fall asleep before Harry had the chance to take care of his own business. He didn’t want to upset the smaller man. 

One thing Harry knew for sure was that when they settled into the routine of life with a baby, Harry would make up for lost time. But first he would have to learn to say no to the persuasive hurricane that was Louis Tomlinson.

 

_Thirty-two Weeks_

In the middle of May, Louis started having horrendous headaches. He would come home from work and crawl into their bed with the lights off until the pressure eased. Harry often sat beside him with a cold flannel on Louis’ forehead while the pregnant man dozed on and off until supper.

Louis said he could handle the pain his sciatic nerve was giving him. The headaches, however, made him sick with pain. At his next checkup, they found out the reason for his headaches before he could bring it up.

The nurse said his blood pressure was high and asked if he had been having any headaches or dizziness recently. He typed a few things into Louis’ chart on the computer before leaving the room so Dr. Hill could come examine Louis too.

“Your blood pressure is much too high. I’m going to have to recommend you stay on bed rest until your surgery date, which we will schedule after I take a look at the ultrasound today.”

Harry spoke up before Louis could argue against the bedrest. A little over a year together had taught Harry that Louis was not someone who could stay still. He was constantly jiggling a leg or getting up and walking around a room for no reason.

“How strict of a bed rest do you want us to follow?”

Louis gave Harry a frosty glare for submitting to the doctor’s orders. Harry had to stop himself from roll his eyes at the stubborn man. 

“Louis, you will have to take an early leave from your job. The less you exert yourself the better. It’s fine if you spend your days sitting on the couch instead of lying in bed. I always tell my patients to try a new hobby like knitting to take their mind off the boredom I know bed rest can cause.

As soon as Dr. Hill was done speaking, Louis turned a devilish smirk on Harry. They arrived home an hour later with an obscene amount of knitting supplies. Louis immediately set up camp on their couch and started watching YouTube tutorials.

-

There were two problems with doctor-prescribed bed rest. One was his cravings for strange foods and food combinations.

Harry still worked during the day while Louis was at home. Now that Louis was technically not supposed to go out and get items to satisfy his cravings, he had gotten creative. He knew Harry wanted to take care of him, but he was not always available to meet the demands of the baby’s food cravings. When Harry would have to tell he couldn’t leave work immediately to bring him something they didn’t have in stock at their flat, Louis took to their variety of group chats. 

First, he would text a chat with Gemma and Lottie if he knew they were around London. If that failed, he would send a message to their chat with Niall and Liam. If he was really desperate and none of his first options were available, he would go so far as to text people who were more acquaintances than friends. At one point, he texted a woman named Lou who he use to live next door to and sometimes babysat her daughter, Lux. 

The second problem was Louis’ new propensity to never wear clothes. And Harry meant never.

Louis had nowhere to go outside of the flat, so he saw no need to wear clothing. The London heat in June and July on top of being heavily pregnant made him sweaty and irritable. Harry was always surprised when he walked through their front door and found Louis laying naked on the couch with a fan pointing on him despite the fact it was the scene he now came home to everyday. 

When it was time for bed, a still naked Louis would groan about Harry running too hot. If he was feeling bothered enough, he would only let Harry touch his round stomach give him a massage. Night time cuddles were a thing of the past.

There was something unbearably tantalizing about Louis when he was fresh out of the shower. Water glistened as it slid down his body before he managed to wipe it away with a towel. Instead of putting clothes on like a normal person and going about his day, Louis toweled off and then made his nude self comfy in their bed or knitting on the couch. Harry thought Louis not getting him off was bad, but this was a whole new level of torture.

However, Harry would admit that Louis not wearing clothes had its benefits. Usually, his boyfriend changed clothes two or three times a day, socks and pants included. Laundry day was a lot easier without Louis’ mountain of ‘dirty’ laundry.

 

_Forty Weeks_

Dr. Hill had explained to Louis that although he could not deliver the baby natural, he might still experience labor pains as a signal that the baby was ready to be born. 

The days leading up to his c-section, Louis complained about having Braxton Hicks on and off. As Louis explained to Harry, the baby was being vindictive about having to wait until the doctor was ready for her arrival. She had been kicking around so much recently that Harry thought Louis was going to find a new doctor when Dr. Hill told him the operation needed to wait until the scheduled day. 

By the time they were ready to go to the hospital, Louis was no longer worrying about the operation. 

“I’m ready for our angel to be born so she can kick the air and not my organs,” Louis groused during the car ride. 

Harry gave him a comforting leg pat while he parked the car in the hospital's garage.

It wasn’t until Harry put on a pair of scrubs and joined Louis where he was being prepped in an operating theater that the fear over what was about to occur came to Louis’ eyes. 

Harry leaned down and gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

“Everything is going to be fine, Lou. C-sections are done all the time. We’re going to meet our baby girl very soon!”

Louis glared at him before breaking into an excited smile. “I’m having a baby!”

All Harry could do was helplessly nod at his endearing boy.

When the surgical nurses had everything prepped, Dr. Hill made her way into the room.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Tomlinson?” she asked.

“My belly is numb and it kinda feels like I’ve smoked some high quality weed.”

Harry put his hands over his face in embarrassed exasperation. Leave it to Louis inappropriate remarks at a serious moment. 

Thankfully, the doctor laughed good naturedly.

“That’s a good sign,” she said and then turned to Harry. 

“You can stand by Louis and talk to him during the operation, but I would recommend not looking over the blue sheet hiding his lower half. I’ve seen many fathers not listen to this advice and then pass out. We won’t be able to pick you up off the floor, since we’ll be in the middle of bringing your baby safely into the world.”

Harry gulped and gave her a slight nod in response. 

Dr. Hill clapped her hands together. “Alright, let’s start then.”

The further the operation progressed, the more Louis’ eyes glazed over. Harry soothingly talked to him to distract him from what was going on, but he had no idea if Louis caught any of his loving words about how proud he was of him for keeping their child safe for nine months.

Louis’ eyes instantly brightened once a nurse laid their beautiful, crying daughter on his chest. Happy tears fell down Louis’ face. Harry glimpsed fuzzy brown hair and a button nose. Before taking her away to be cleaned up and have a health check, Harry cut the umbilical cord. He had read many stories where fathers said the act was the best moment of their life. Harry wasn’t sure where they got that from, because it made him feel a bit woozy. The best moment for him was seeing the love of his life touch their newborn for the first time.

Harry was ushered out of the room as they checked Louis’ vitals and then prepared him for a regular recovery room. He knew Louis would sleep for a while, so Harry decided to leave him in peace while he let all of their friends and family know the delivery was a success.

During the pregnancy, they had discussed names on several occasions. A few had been chosen as candidates, but they had decided to wait until she was born to pick a name that fit. Harry thought over the first and middle name combinations they had thrown around while he went to the cafeteria for food and water

Right after he entered Louis’ room, a nurse wheeled their new daughter and her bassinet inside the room. The name he thought best fit flitted through his mind as he fondly watched over her.

-

After being mesmerized by his daughter for a few minutes, Harry settled himself in the bedside chair and opened Instagram to post the first photo of their newborn. 

He was sending out more texts telling people he would let them know when they could visit. Louis and the baby shouldn’t be overwhelmed so soon after their long morning.

His phone was immediately thrown down when he heard a soft groan come from the hospital bed.

“How are you feeling, love?” Harry asked when he saw that Louis had his eyes opened and looked aware of his surroundings.

“Your dick isn’t allowed anywhere near me for a very long time,” Louis sweetly stated.

Harry gave a short laugh. The threat might be real at the moment, but Harry knew Louis would soon recant. He always did.

“Let me go tell a nurse you’re awake.”

“Wait. I want to properly hold my baby.” Louis made grabby hands at the plastic bassinet. 

Harry carefully picked their daughter up and set her in Louis’ waiting arms. It was amazing seeing the instant connection Louis had with her. Getting a nurse could wait. All Harry wanted was to enjoy the moment in a snapshot he could store away forever. 

-

An hour later found Louis and Harry still fawning over their baby girl. She had blue eyes like Louis, but they would not know if that was their true color until she was almost a year old. Harry would love a child with Louis’ mischievous eyes.

“Have you thought of a name you like?” Harry softly asked Louis.

Louis was so busy playing with the baby’s fluffy newborn hair that he only gave Harry a distracted grunt.

“You don’t seem too interested. Does that mean I get to name her?”

His boyfriends’ head immediately whipped his head around to deliver a scathing glare. “If you think I’m letting you give her one of your flower child names, you’d better pack your bags now.”

Louis gave himself away when his glare turned into a bubbly laugh. Harry hated to admit it, but some of the names he initially shared with Louis were absurd. ‘Essence’ had been a memorable idea. Harry was still working on thinking things over before blurting them out.

“How about we say the name we want on three?” Harry cocked an eyebrow.

Louis matched Harry’s facial expression. “Deal.”

“One….two…..three,” Harry drawled out the count so an indecisive Louis could make his final decision.

“Arabella Irene,” they said at the same time.

Both men broke out into elated smiles. Harry knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis, but the moment was further affirmation that he had found the one for him.

-

The rest of their long day was spent filling out Arabella’s birth certificate and further health checks. Harry was happy Louis spent the majority of the time sleeping. He deserved it after the whirlwind of the last nine months.

In the afternoon, there was a steady trickle of visits from their mums, siblings, and closest friends. Their family lingered the longest, which neither one of them minded. Of course they wanted time alone with Arabella, but they were willing to indulge their families who they knew planned on spoiling their first grandchild/niece.

It was late in the evening and almost time for Harry to be kicked out, because visiting hours were almost over. The nursing staff was empathetic, because he was a new father, but they had rules to follow for a reason.

They were discussing when they would get to take Arabella home when the lights in the hospital room and hallway started flickering.

The situation became stranger when a golden light took over the door frame. Louis hid Arabella against his chest while Harry protectively stood in front of his little family. Today was not the day for the earth’s supernatural drama.

When the light finally faded, a middle-aged woman dressed in pantsuit stood in the doorway. She had a shimmering glow about her. Despite her dramatic entrance, the stranger wore a pleasant expression.

It was when her eyes focused in on the two people in the hospital bed behind him that Harry jolted out of his stupor.

“May we help you?” he asked with a hint of unwelcomed bite.

His question was not welcoming, but it was not verging into an offensive territory. When an outsider with more magical than human attributes appeared, it was always safer to not piss them off.

The woman took no offense to Harry. Instead, she dismissively waved her hand at him before walking further into the room.

“I want to see my great-grandchild,” she vaguely explained. 

“Excuse me, but you must have the wrong room. I know all of my grandparents,” Louis said. Unlike Harry, he immediately took on a threatening tone.

She made an unimpressed face that was startling similar to Louis’ own. As she then sat down in the chair Harry had jumped out of, he noticed they also shared the same icy-blue eye color.

“Have you met your biological father’s family?”

“No…,” Louis trailed off. Realization that the uninvited visitor was claiming to be his grandmother dawned on his face by the way his mouth slightly opened in confused shock. 

“Yes, Louis. I am your grandmother. I will tell you everything if you let me hold my darling new family member.”

Louis gripped a peacefully obliviously Arabella a little tighter and shifted his eyes to Harry. Without speaking aloud, Harry made his way to the room’s door, closed it, and then stood in front of it. The gesture was not much of a threat going by the way the woman rolled her eyes at him.

She slowly extended her arms to Louis for the baby. Harry could tell Louis was still hesitant, but he trusted the newcomer was telling the truth. There was no reason to lie about her relationship to Arabella. The couple had no special powers or ancestors that would make vindictive beings seek out their child.

Once the baby was secure in the cradle of her arms, the woman cooed over the baby girl until Louis expectantly cleared his throat.

“I am Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love,” she said without looking away from Arabella.

“Every thousand years or so, one of my children gets rebellious and enjoys their time on earth a little too much. This often ends up in my family expanding. Your mother never knew it, Louis, but my son Pothos is your father. I apologize that he was not responsible enough to follow through with your upbringing.”

From the door, Harry could see the questions tumbling around Louis’ head. Aphrodite must have seen it too, because when she looked at Louis she nodded for him to speak whatever was on his mind.

“If my mum didn’t know, then how do you know about me?’

His grandmother scoffed. “I am the goddess of love. I know when my descendants procreate.”

Louis blushed at the admission, but continued with his questions, “Why show yourself to us? You knew I existed, but never paid a visit.”

Aphrodite reluctantly handed Arabella back to Louis as the baby started fussing before giving her answer. 

“Just because you never saw me does not mean I never paid attention to your life. I regret that your father did not stay with you or explain himself, but I will concede that not knowing makes a demigods’ life easier. I haven’t had grandchildren let alone great-grandchildren to spoil in over a thousand years. I often visited when you were young. I always loved the music the mobile above your crib made,” she finished with a fond smile.

Louis chose to ignore the fact that his grandmother, a Greek goddess, use to break and enter into his nursery when he was an infant. Jay will have a cow when this is all explained to her.

“And is it true demigods have powers?”

“Yes, though it depends on the god you are related to. All of my offspring have powers related to love, so we all have what some may consider softer powers. The powers often do not manifest until a child is out of adolescence.”

Harry left his station at the door to sit on the bed. He hoped being closer would soothe Louis, “I’m assuming that’s why I’m capable of having children even though I don’t have the male gene?”

“Correct. Life is one of the greatest results of love and the earth blessed you with the power to conceive,” Aphrodite stated matter of factly.

“Now, if you two will excuse me. I am bored of this hospital and am ready to return to my own home. You can always reach out to me through a temple, but don’t be surprised if I stop by to see my grandchildren now that I know they aren’t horrifyingly dull.”

Aphrodite placed a soft kiss on Louis’ and then Arabella’s foreheads before literally vanishing. All that remained to prove they had not just experienced a fever was a slight sparkle where she had placed her lips.

Louis dazedly blinked a few times and then grabbed one of Harry’s forearms with the hand not occupied with Arabella. 

“Did that really just happen?” he asked Harry in disbelief.

Harry pinched Louis’ arm. When he yelped, Harry explained, “I pinched you and you’re obviously not dreaming.”

“If I wasn’t holding our precious child, I’d smack you right now.”

They made eye contact and burst into uncontrollable laughter over the situation. Their loud noises startled Arabella into a crying fit. Harry took her from Louis and rocked her while walking around the room. He babbled nonsensical apologies for upsetting her.

“I can’t believe this is real life. Our mums are going to flip,” Louis said.

“Not only am I dating a demigod, I now have a child related to Aphrodite!” Harry gleefully stated.

Louis rolled his eyes, but Harry knew he was as delighted as Harry was with the bizarre turn of events. When the nurses finally kicked Harry out for the night, he strolled home with his head in the clouds. He had a perfectly healthy family. Being related to Aphrodite was just a major bonus. 

 

_Four Years Later_

Harry came home from a long day of work in April to find his husband sitting with a cup of tea for each of them at the kitchen table. 

It was eerily similar to the situation he came home to years ago when Louis told him he was pregnant with Arabella. His angel of a daughter was at an afternoon playdate and Harry was scheduled to pick her up after supper.

Once he had put his work bag away, Harry silently sat down at the table where Louis had poured his own cup of tea.

Elation bubbled in Harry’s stomach as Louis slid an envelope to them across the table. They had spent the last year trying to conceive again. Harry knew Louis was starting to get pessimistic about the situation. 

A few months ago, they made a trip with Arabella to London’s Greek temple dedicated to Aphrodite. Arabella did not yet fully grasp the nuances of the human and supernatural world. She had spent her whole time in the temple confused as to why her father’s left a plate of pomegranates for her great-nan.

Harry almost tore the envelope apart as he opened it to get to what he hoped was a ultrasound. There was an ultrasound, but he didn’t understand why there was more than one small dot on the image.

“You’re pregnant!” Harry happily exclaimed.

“I am,” Louis replied. He still looked expectantly at Harry, but he could not decipher what he was missing.

Harry blinked at him, having no guess for Louis’ game.

Louis cracked before giving Harry any more time to figure it out, “We’re having twins!”

“Twins,” Harry managed to say before he had a lapful of Louis.

Twins!” Louis shouted again.

The reason there were two spots finally caught up with Harry. He peppered his husband with kisses before shouting his own ecstatic, “Twins!”

As their happy kissing progressed from there, Harry couldn’t help but be thankful Aphrodite had accepted their offering. Harry would forever be thankful for his life’s mystical blessing aka: Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and encourages me to write more stories! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/post/168437612272)
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
